


Time Heals All Wounds

by Rivvers



Series: Time Series [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivvers/pseuds/Rivvers
Summary: Alex and Brooke, along with their daughter, are finally settled, happy and content. Their lives have never been easy though and their own fears cast a shadow over their happiness, let alone having to deal with a series of grisly murders. A horror that will try and consume them all.Love is their anchor through all they must do and survive. Will they be forever scarred? Or can time heal all wounds?(Author note: I highly recommend reading the first two fics in the ‘Time’ series so that this one makes more sense.. otherwise some bits may seem verra weird!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all *waves*
> 
> Sorry it’s been so long. I’m finally back with the third instalment of the ‘Time’ series.
> 
> Y’all can thank my friend, my lovely, for that. She’s my muse, my inspiration, my cheerleader and my courage. Also, she’s helping reduce the amount of mistakes I make by a factor of at least a billion! All remaining mistakes are still mine and mine alone.
> 
> (Hugs her lovely)
> 
> Hope you enjoy Chapter 1 - remember, feedback keeps the fairies alive... and stops me chewing my nails down to the bone *winks*
> 
> R x

Chapter 1

Brooke lay in bed, halfway between somnolence and alertness. Beneath her right hand, flung out across the bed, she could still feel the residual warmth from the wrinkled sheet where Alex had been laying not five minutes ago. Her enhanced hearing meant she could hear her and their daughter, Alara, in the kitchen. Every time she heard Alara’s sweet lyrical tones, her own lips twitched upward at the corners in response. Every time she heard Alex’s melodic deeper voice respond, her heart fluttered. She grinned, remembering Alex’s mom ribbing her for that very response a couple of years ago, when she was wired up to a tell tale heart monitor for a health check. She giggles to herself briefly, contemplating what Eliza would say when she found out the mere thought of her granddaughter had Brooke grinning like a loon. Although, to be fair, Alara was such an adorable child that everyone that came near her couldn’t help but beam in her presence. Last week she had charmed the police commissioner at Lena’s charity banquet so thoroughly, he’d nearly donated enough to fund the new hospital wing himself. Brooke snorted gently at the memory of his face. His expression when he realised he’d added an extra zero despite himself and couldn’t take it back had been priceless.

As her thoughts ranged back over the last year, the smile on Brooke’s face gradually dimmed. Instead, a pensive far away look took its place. It had been a year of two halves. Half had most certainly been bliss, in that she had a family at last. An amazing extended family no less, thanks to Alex’s parents, Kara and Lena, Winn and Tanya, James and Lucy, and J’on. Since last month though, the Martian Manhunter had been mourning M’egann’s return to Mars with his father. It had taken a severe toll on him. He was more prone to brood, to snap. She couldn’t blame him. Alex and Kara may be his surrogate daughters, but his father and M’egann? They were a part of him. Which brought her mind back to the other, darker half of the year. The shadows in which she couldn’t help but dwell. 

That day at the banquet, when Alara exerted her influence on the Police Commissioner… everyone had been laughing about it, pleased she’d helped the cause and glad it had been that oleaginous cretin that had been squeezed. Only she and Alex had exchanged fearful glances. Technically, Alara wasn’t even two yet, her second birthday still around the corner of the weekend ahead. Irregardless that she resembled a three to four year old, her advanced cognition and calculated application of her abilities scared her parents shitless. No one else seemed to have picked up on the fact that as young as she was, she’d picked up on subtle negative conversational cues and made cunning leaps of extrapolation; seeking out the man who had been the subject of the covert disparaging remarks, and then, to all intents and purposes, punishing him. 

Brooke lived for Alex and Alara. That wasn’t hyperbole, or a metaphor. The amount of horror and pain she harboured in her soul now? Without their light, she would cease to be able to be her. The darkness in her would consume her and she would either become the monster she always feared she’d be, or spend the rest of her cursed existence lost in despair, trying fruitlessly to end her life over and over. She knew she would do anything to protect them from outside influences. That wasn’t ever in question. The fear that plagued her thoughts most days, and which currently kept her immobile in bed instead of joining her beautiful family, wasn’t that she’d fail in that way. Her fear was that she’d fail to protect them from themselves.

 

********************

Alara perched on her knees on the stool, focused intently on her task. Her tiny hands grasped the wooden spoon, fist over fist, as she stirred the pancake mix vigorously. Her tongue peeked out of the corner of her mouth, and her brow was furrowed in concentration, as if she were engaged in the most important task in the universe. Alex wasn’t sure her heart could stand much more of the cute overload. Watching her daughter was always like watching a mini sun. Not that she was hard to look at, like the actual sun, quite the opposite. It was more that she pierced every part of you with light. It was impossible to be around her and not feel like you were filled with joy. Wherever they took her, people were drawn to her. Like moths to a flame. People would converge on them the minute they stood still. In Noonan’s, the park, the mall, Catco. Winn once described Alara as the biggest man magnet in the world. Smirking, Alex recalls how fast Kara and Brooke had moved when he blurted that without thinking. Kara had beaten Brooke by a split second for the privilege of cuffing him round the back of the head first. She knew what he meant though. 

“Mommy, is the pancake battered enough now?”

Alex steps forward and braces her self on the counter, leaning over the mixing bowl. She inspects the mixture for a second, frowning. 

“Well I don’t know baby girl. Maybe Mommy should get to taste check it first, hmm?”

Squinting, Alara looks at Alex in deep thought for a second. Alex tries to maintain a straight face whilst she bears her daughter’s inspection. Knowing it was pointless. Having not just one, but two people in her life who could always tell what she was feeling sometimes drove her to distraction. Mostly though, it made her feel more understood, loved and cherished than she had ever felt in her life before. So the moments when she was frustrated were far, far outweighed by the benefits of her two amazing angels’ empathic abilities.

Two seconds later she takes that back when Alara splats her nose with the spoon and calls her bluff.

Laughing, she pulls a stool up to the other counter so Alara can watch her make the pancakes. As her mind wanders, she can’t help but worry about her frighteningly astute, magnetic daughter. When she and Brooke had taken her to the park last Autumn, everyone had clamoured to be near her as per usual. Except one man. A man selling balloons to the children. The park had been busy that day; a rare blue sky and late season warm sunshine had drawn everyone out at once. The man had been doing a roaring trade. Yet when the crowd gathered around Alara, instead of taking advantage of the hoards of children that would have begged for a balloon, he had sauntered away. He hadn’t hurried, but he had still drawn attention from Alex because of the way he had kept looking back over his shoulder at Alara. With fear and loathing. Like he hated her, yet couldn’t help glancing at her. Alara had caught Alex looking at him and taken her by the hand, sadly stating that he ‘was a bad man, Mommy,’ causing Brooke to snap her head towards them and immediately hurry over. Filling her in, Alex had distracted Alara with her favourite vanilla ice cream cone, whilst Brooke casually pursued the balloon man; trying to get close enough to get an empathic reading.

The aftermath of that still haunted her. Brooke had called Maggie immediately to inform her of her suspicions and returned to them, trembling and pale. Alara had insisted on being in Brooke’s arms and they had clung to each other all the way home. Maggie had told her two days later the man had previous sex offence convictions. For minors. He was back in jail for violating his parole conditions by being within a kilometre of a child’s play area. Ever since then, Alex couldn’t help but be on high alert whenever they were in public. Rigorously observing everyone that was in Alara’s vicinity, watching for signs they were reacting negatively to her. It wasn’t lost on her that Brooke had to be within feet of him to empathically feel the atrocities he had committed, yet her daughter had sensed it from dozens of yards away. It already broke her heart that she couldn’t heal the pain inside Brooke. Those deep internal scars caused by her having to feel and experience the darkest parts of humanity. She was terrified what it would do to her daughter. Terrified she’d lose them both to darkness and wouldn’t be able to protect them from themselves. 

 

********************

 

Kara lay supernaturally still, her head propped on one bent arm, captivated. Despite having x-ray vision, super-hearing and smell, all she could focus on was the vision of ethereal beauty laying peacefully beside her. Her eyes trace every inch of the velvet, alabaster skin exposed by the sheet slipping in the night. Her ears soak up every gentle whisper of breath even as she watches the gentle rise and fall of pink tipped breasts with her starving eyes. The delicate scent of last night’s coconut shower gel lingered softly under the more urgent aroma of what they’d been up to most of the night. A mischievous grin spreads across her lips as Kara recalls what she’d managed to get her to scream this time. It had become her favourite pastime, eliciting new passionate pleas before giving into her demands.

“You’re staring again.”

Kara jumps. Her eyes guiltily snapping upwards to find those mesmerising cerulean orbs fixed on her, one eyebrow raised and a sardonic half smile on lips that were almost criminally sensual. 

“It’s not my fault you’re irresistible,” she smirks, shrugging.

Lena is momentarily distracted by the wonderful way Kara’s breasts move with the slight lift and fall of her surprisingly muscular shoulders. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath. She absolutely cannot afford to be distracted this morning. She had to make sure her presentation to the Global Funding Commission was perfect before her meeting with them at ten. She needed to get them on board to support her renewable energy plans or she’d never get them off the ground. Suddenly, a soft pair of lips were grazing her neck, a hot tongue slipping out to caress her ear lobe. Instantly on fire she groans, trying to push her ardent, super strong lover away - knowing it was futile. Giggling, Kara relents and winks. She knew how important this proposal was to her. Last night’s marathon love making session had been, in part, a distraction. There’s no way Lena would have slept if she hadn’t been exhausted. Not that Kara was complaining about her chosen method in the slightest. 

 

Watching Lena bustle about to get ready, muttering rehearsed lines under her breath, Kara contemplates how they’d got here. Not here in Lena’s penthouse suite. Just here, together, at this point in their lives. They’d had their share of ups and downs. Sometimes, she felt if it hadn’t been for Brooke helping them overcome their insecurities, they would have imploded months ago. Brooke had given her what she’d come to think of as ‘the look’ when she’d mentioned that to her at Christmas. Mon’El had been serving at the bar on Christmas Eve; five glasses of a fizzing, neon orange monstrosity that he’d guaranteed would give her a great buzz later, and she’d been spilling her deepest inner most thoughts to Brooke. Not that Brooke couldn’t see through her crap with one touch anyway. But having her know, and telling her outright, were two different things. It had taken a good month before she stopped feeling mortified around her, despite being on the end of that look of fond exasperation many more times. 

Looking at Lena sashay past she can’t help but be captivated all over again. No matter the difficulties they’d had in the past, here they were now; living together, settled and content. Now, she no longer feared that Lena would choose to leave her. Or that Brooke would leave Alex and therefore their unusual, but wonderful, family. Now, her only fear was that someone, or something, would come along and rip everyone from her. That even with all her powers, she wouldn’t be able to stop it. That fear marred her enjoyment of the happiness she finally felt. She knew she was causing herself unbearable anxiety dwelling on it. But she just couldn’t help herself.

 

Lena followed her morning routine with clockwork discipline, as per usual. Showering in her favourite lotions, hair styled to within an inch of its life, perfectly applied dramatic make up, freshly pressed power suit. Her armour, Kara called it. She was right as well. Her external presentation to the world was how she’d protected herself in the past. A veneer of cold aloofness that she consciously projected. What she hadn’t told Kara though, was that it had now become just a habit. Having Kara in her life, and by extension her whole crazy family; her sister and her partner, her parents, their surrogate father J’on, and the boys - as she called Winn and James - had given her a sense of peace and security that she had never known before. Not once. 

Stopping in front of the bedroom mirror to fix her earrings just so, she could feel Kara’s presence so strongly it was like she was behind her, even though she had wandered off to the kitchen. No doubt to fill the bottomless hole that was her stomach. Being loved by her, and loving her, had healed every broken place in her. Bar one. The fear of being happy. The fear that if she dared to allow herself to relax into this new normal, this happiness, that it would all be gone in an instant. She couldn’t lose any of them. Not now. Kara was her sun, but the others were the planets that orbited her, that made up their universe. Staring at herself in the mirror for a second, she shakes off her misgivings and struts towards the kitchen, pushing her fear to the back of her mind again. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from dragging it out and picking at it again all too soon. 

 

********************

 

The young girl stood in the centre of the bare, concreted room. Head slightly bowed. Black hair hung in lank strands around her cheeks, concealing her face in shadows. Wearing faded black, so faded and worn it looked grey in some places, she blended into the shadows that still bled across the floor even as dawn tried to claw its way out of slumber. Her arms hang straight by her sides. The tension evident in her stance seemed to shudder throughout her entire body, culminating in the wicked looking blade clenched tightly in her left fist. The room was silent except for the sound of her harsh breathing, and a strange squealing noise from one dark corner. The cause of this unsettling noise was still cloaked by the shadows of the night, not yet illuminated by the touch of dawn’s clasping fingertips.

A rustle of fabric from behind the girl reveals another being in the room. Her shoulders rising as if anticipating a blow, the girl glances behind her. Her brown eyes were once described by her favourite uncle as the richest chocolate that could ever be imagined. But tonight, the dark circles that ring them make the whites of her eyes standout in stark contrast to the dark centres, and the only word that could be used to describe the look within them now is… haunted. Turning to gaze once more toward the corner of the room, the tension within her ratchets impossibly higher. The figure behind her speaks, the tone low and urgent. Persuasive, yet menacing.

“You stand there, fearful, pitiful. Do you show pity to a lesser creature? You were shown none. Each moment you wait, he steals more of your soul. Piece by piece you give up your remaining power. Every time you fail to make a stand, every time you fail to change your fate.. you submit to him again, and again, and again!” 

On each repetition of the word ‘again’, hissed with such venom, louder and louder each time, the girl flinches as if struck. She lets out a moan that grows in volume with each word the stranger speaks. A noise so filled with anger, agony and despair that it would have cleaved at the heart of anyone near by. The vibrating tension inside her reaches a crescendo, the arm holding the knife lifting high into the air above her head. With a cry that sounded like it was torn from her very soul, she lunges into the shadows. Blood curdling squeals are interspersed with grunts of effort and sickening sounds of flesh being rended from bone.

Silence falls just as dawn wins its battle against the night. A blush of rose lights up a scene of horror. The girl on her knees, her clothing and hands shiny with blood. Before her, a corpse so horribly slashed and maimed it’s barely recognisable as having once been a piglet. Her breathing slows as the stranger walks over to her, murmuring words of praise and comfort. As soon as the stranger reaches her side the girl turns and buries her head against their legs, shuddering, sobbing. Only these cries sound different to the broken, stricken keening of before. Now, they sound cathartic, relieved. 

“Well done my child. This is but the first step. You will rise above those that would hurt you and never again will you have to feel pain and suffering again.”

As the child clings tighter, the woman smiles down at her. Her smile that of a tigress about to pounce on her prey. As she pets the young girls head absentmindedly her steel grey eyes contemplate the cooling body of the slain animal before them. Her smile twists into a cruel parody of affection. 

“Soon my child, you will join the ranks of the Amissa. And all will learn to fear our vengeance.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that left kudos and a special shout out to KatieEllise and SG for my comments. Means so much to me. You rock!
> 
> To my lovely, you is my light and my muse, thank you times a gajillion, as always. There may or may not be moths, just saying ;) (editing in joke, couldn't resist, sorry lol) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Be warned, there's a bit that's not quite safe for work.. maybe, depending on where you work, hehe. Hence the rating change to M just to make sure.
> 
> R x

Alex watched through the lab windows at the DEO as her Dad crawled around on the floor with Alara. She had no idea what game they were playing, but it definitely involved a fair amount of giggling and wriggling around like snakes. Or maybe commandos. Grateful for the distraction as she was, Alex sighed when she realised despite the adorable sight of her father slithering under a console, her thoughts had returned to Brooke, yet again. She missed her. It seemed silly to miss her this much when she was with her nearly 24/7. They slept together, woke together, parented together, came into work together, partnered together on cases. You’d think they grow weary of each other’s company, or become complacent. Instead, they grew closer and their trust and love became even more solid beneath her feet every day. She’d never known love like this. Of course they argued, had bad moments. She wouldn’t ever say it was easy. God knows they worked hard at it and demanded rigorous honesty from each other. That effort paid off in leaps and bounds as far as she was concerned. She’d never felt so cherished, so wanted, so appreciated. 

When they were apart, it was usually of their own choosing. Errands to run, or she had sister night and Brooke hung out with Maggie (Alex still rolled her eyes at that developing friendship; her lover and her ex, fabulous). Today, however, it wasn’t their choice to be apart. Although saying that, even if it had been, Alex doubts she’d feel any differently right now. She missed Brooke fiercely. If pressed, she couldn’t even say why. It just seemed that in a world that sometimes hurt too damn much, she couldn’t help clinging on tightly to the one person that made the world a warmer, happier, safer place. This need, it scared Alex; especially when it was as overwhelming as it had been the last few days. It was so powerful she worried it would cause her to cling on so tightly, so desperately, Brooke would scramble to get away from the smothering embrace. 

Kissing her goodbye at the top of the stairs when she left with Kara and Winn to investigate a growing rash of alien graffiti, she’d clung to her so tightly Brooke had given her that quizzical look. The look that said, ‘are we okay?’ Ruthlessly shoving the needy feeling way down inside herself, she’d painted a smile on her face and pushed Brooke out of the DEO. Waving her off with a lighthearted request to bring back snuggles and their new favourite from Noonan’s, English style salted dough bread. In no particular order. Since then, the need to be with her had grown inside her like an ache and she wanted nothing more than to be by Brooke’s side right now. Feeling her warmth next to her while they worked together in perfect symbiosis. She couldn’t though. Because she was stuck here. In the DEO. With J’on. She glowered in the direction of his office again, wishing he could feel her annoyance from all the way across the DEO. 

She was grounded because of what had happened three days ago during the attempted bank robbery. It had only been a bullet graze for God’s sake. But J’on had grounded her. Kara had ganged up on her too. Not Brooke, admittedly; she wouldn’t have dared. Although it’s not like she stood up for her very well. What really pissed her off though was this injury in the line of duty bullshit. Thanks to the healing powers that Brooke imbued her with what seems like years ago, she had healed within a day. So saying she was grounded for health reasons was a pile of crap. Brooke had said J’on had been scared for her and to let him fuss. No. Alex had seen his face at the scene. This wasn’t about her being hurt; this was about what she’d done to the bank robbers.

They’d gone to do a simple routine check on a person of interest’s affairs. Brooke had even suggested taking Alara it was so low key. Thank God her Mom had insisted they had to finish the book she was reading to her. Alex dreaded to think what she’d have done had Alara been in danger too. As it was, the wannabe robbers had seen Brooke come in and recognised her straight away from all the footage of the day she’d defeated the greater demon. Another reason neither of them did covert assignments anymore. The scum bags had panicked and opened fire without hesitation. Brooke’s super-fast reflexes meant she had seen the danger immediately and she’d shove Alex hard to the side, sending her out of the line of fire. Alex could only watch helplessly, yelling into her phone for back up, as both armed men emptied their guns. A hail of bullets, all thudding into her lover right before her eyes. She’d seen red. Literally. A wave of heat had suffused her entire body and her vision had narrowed and dimmed, a veil of red suffusing her sight. Time seemed to distort like she was seeing everything in slow motion, through an infrared camera. Launching herself at the burglars, she had incapacitated them. Well, not just incapacitated. Hospitalised. 

J’on had been so disappointed in her, citing reasonable force ethics for hours. When she’d brought up Brooke he’d dismissed it out of hand, ‘She’ll heal, Alex. Nothing on Heaven or Earth can kill her… You know this, Alex!’ True. Maybe bullets couldn’t kill her, but they still hurt her. Every time Alex closed her eyes, she could still see Brooke laying there, pouring with blood from dozens of wounds, her breath shallow, face strained with pain. No. Alex had no regrets. She’d do it again, and again. Brooke told her after that she’d been glowing, like a golden fire had lit her from within, exactly the same as when she’d fought the demon off Brooke in that basement that time. Alex wasn’t sure how much of that was down to Brooke’s delirium through blood loss, but the myriad medical tests she endured since showed no signs of mutated genes like Brooke. So this grounded shit was wearing thin. They’d live, the criminals, albeit painfully for a while. She wasn’t turning into a monster. She certainly wasn’t incapable of being in the field. One more day. She’d give them all one more day to get over themselves. Then, there would be a reckoning.

 

********************

 

J’on, Kara and Brooke stand in the middle of an alley. Winn intently studying a part of the colourfully painted wall about ten yards from them; completely wrapped up in his tablet and whatever he was seeing in the seemingly random swirls in front of him. A police officer stood at either end to ensure privacy. The officers managed to look simultaneously bored with their task, and awestruck at being in the presence of both Supergirl and the ‘Avenging Angel’, as the media had taken to calling Brooke. Which she loathed. With a passion. So therefore Kara naturally tried to put it in at least every other article she wrote for Catco. What are sisters-in-law for? Currently, both women had identical expressions of revulsion and distaste on their face. J’on looked mildly amused.

“You can wipe that look off your face!” Brooke snaps. Her brow drawing down and her face glowering as J’on just folds his arms and grins wider at her.

Kara glares at J’on in solidarity. Her voice muffled due to her arm being across her mouth and nose as she chimes in, “if you keep laughing at us I swear to Rao, I will find that poor dead rat - or whatever it is - and poke it up your nose. Maybe then you’ll be able to smell it clearly!”

Brooke can’t help but snort laugh and then instantly regrets it when her eyes water. That was one potent scent. She didn’t even have the luxury of breathing through her mouth to alleviate the constant bombardment to her senses, thanks to her extraneous vomeronasal organ. Still, at least the smell of urea was helping mask it. Not. Sighing internally she turns to J’on to move this investigation along, still having no idea why they were called in for graffiti of all things. As she wipes her eyes a wave of concern, underlaid with a relentless determination, brushes her senses. Dragging out her motions to feign distraction, Brooke desperately tries to probe further, knowing in a fraction of a sec… there. It was gone. J’on had slammed the shutters down on his emotions again. This reticence to let her in was unusual for him. So unusual, she’d actually been hurt by it these last few days. Brooke was careful not to try and force herself into his head; she would never breach his privacy. But, he had to know she felt him shutting her out. Had to know it would confuse and worry her. Yet still, he played it cool. It was high time she was going to call him on it. She knew whatever it was couldn’t be good. Kara’s exclamation drew her from her thoughts and she walked away from J’on to Kara’s side to see what she’d found. 

“Brooke look! This writing here, it’s Almeracian! And this one, with the blue squiggles? That’s a Starhavenite promise verse!” 

Brooke had no idea what blue squiggles Kara meant. All the painting on the wall looked like someone had let an elephant loose with a million paintbrushes to her. It was a riotous mass of colours and shapes with no discernible pattern as far as she was concerned. However, a happy Kara was an adorable Kara, and Brooke couldn’t help grinning in response to her puppy like excitement. 

“Exactly,” said Winn. Finally lifting his nose out of his gadgets long enough to catch Kara’s excited babble.

“Exactly what?” Brooke queries, getting frustrated with the entire situation.

Winn flails his hands around, indicating the whole damn alley it looks like, as well as the wall of many colours, “it’s like a smorgasbord of communication! Just ripe for the picking, or reading, or deciphering…”

“What Winn is trying to say,” J’on interrupted, knowing Brooke was more than likely very close to shaking their resident geek, “is that we owe our thanks to the officer who was called here for an altercation early this morning. As a member of the Science Division, she realised some of the graffiti here was alien in nature and alerted us.”

J’on pointed down to where Winn had been squatting and raised his eyebrows. Brooke and Kara exchanged looks. Shrugging their shoulders they did as he’d indicated and wandered down to view a new piece of paint violated wall. They saw what he was referring to as soon as they drew close enough. A two foot high word in startling white stood out boldly against the rainbow of colours layered behind it. A huge red slash bisected it diagonally. Whoever had written the word, they plainly were against whatever it stood for.

“Amissa?” Kara read the word out loud, frowning in confusion.

“Lost,” Brooke answers quietly, “it’s Latin for lost. And it’s the same word Maggie found written in blood at the site of three recent ritualistic murders.”

 

********************

 

Lena paced up and down inside her office at L-Corp like a caged predator. Her eyes were sharp and clear, although her mind felt anything but. Her thoughts constantly went over each and every persuasive technique and argument she’d ever employed prior to today. She was due to go and chair the board meeting with the Global Funding Commission in five minutes, and she’d be damned if she failed to get an accord. The commission was a recent undertaking by the allied nations to pool their resources and ideas for environmental action across the world. As the CEO of a powerful global entity, such as L-Corp, Lena had been invited at its inception. Since then it had swelled to over thirty nations. Almost all powerful; quite a few sadly nearly buried beneath the weight of their egos. A fair percentage truly did care about making the world a better place. It was these positive influencers that Lena hoped would quickly buy into her audacious plan, becoming her advocates against the dissenters to finally bring her ideas into fruition.

It had long been a goal of hers to find a renewable source of energy for this planet. Even more so now that she understood the devastation environmental neglect could wreak across an entire galaxy. Getting closer to Kara had been one of the most magical experiences of her life. With that joy also came pain. She’d heard Kara crying out in her sleep too many times, held her while she sobbed for her family too many times, listened to her pain when she talked about what she’d lost too many times; her culture, her heritage, her people… all for the sake of greed. Kryptonians wanted too much, too fast, too soon and they didn’t once stop and think about the consequences to their planet. When Astra, Kara’s aunt, had tried to wake the people of her planet up, she’d gone about it the wrong way out of desperation and all had been lost. Earth may not have been as close to total annihilation yet, but they were definitely on that dark path. Lena had innumerable resources at her disposal through L-Corp and, with the help of all the other allied nations and a certain other couple of key players, she knew she had the solution.

A knock on the door drew her from her thoughts, ceasing her pacing abruptly. A mask of cool professionalism descended and she opened it to reveal her secretary.

“Everything is ready for you Ms Luthor.”

“Thank you. Has everyone arrived?”

“Everyone except Dr. Christopher Van Waltz.”

With a tight smile Lena acknowledged and dismissed her aid. Trust the good doctor to be running fashionably late. Why her American colleagues had voted the endocrine specialist onto the panel was a mystery. Yes, he had made huge strides in advancing a new MRI technology that may free them of the yoke of Earth’s fast dwindling supply of helium. That didn’t justify him being a slimy excuse of a human being though. As she strode confidently into the board room, she congratulated herself on having had the foresight to seat him at the opposite end of the conference table to her. She couldn’t stand being anywhere near him.

Taking her place at the head of the table she wasted no time on greetings. It didn’t escape her notice for a second she was the only woman present. Flicking on the screen at the end of the room, she dimmed the lights and started the presentation; a powerful piece that Kara had helped her design. As each face turned to the screen and became lost in it, she studied their profiles. Determining who was on side and who would need persuasion. When the video finished she raised the lights. Sitting in silence she allowed time for the audience to reorient themselves and digest the proposal. One by one they ceased fidgeting - put down glasses of water, left pens on the table - and turned to look at Lena.

A moment later they all began to speak - at each other, over each other, with each other. Lena had to fight to maintain her stoic demeanour. Not because they were arguing or denouncing her idea. Rather, because they were clamouring over how fast they could implement it. She was ecstatic. It would seem she needn’t have even planned arguing her case at all.

“Well, well. We should have known you couldn’t manage to run a meeting efficiently, eh?” A strident, grating voice rang out over everyone, silencing the voices as they looked for the source.

Dr. Van Waltz stood at the end of the table, his face alight with malicious glee.

“Good day Dr.” Lena opened with politely, sweeping a hand towards the obviously empty seat, “we were just discussing a renewable energy proposal. It’s a shame you were late and missed the presentation.”

Sliding into his chair Van Waltz let out a contemptuous bark of laughter, “Another of your cockeyed ideas to save the world Luthor?”

“Actually Dr., I think she’s truly found a way to give every country limitless energy! It’s unbelievable!” Kofi Maliki was a US ambassador, born in Nigeria, determined to help every nation thrive. 

“What are you on about Maliki?” 

Stefan Krämer, chair of the German Ecological Society, leant forward in his seat, “A Solar Space programme. It would change the face of energy resources on this planet. Every country could afford it, utilise it, harvest it anywhere they needed with mobile receivers. The scope and enormity of it… it’s… it’s life changing!”

Lena felt a deep sense of satisfaction at this proclamation. Yes there was a hell of a way to go, but, if they were all on board, it would work. In ten years, maybe less, they could have the start of an infinite global energy source. 

“Utterly ridiculous,” Dr Van Waltz opined after a minute of a glaring at Lena. The tension in his frame relaxed and he folded his fingers casually in front of him. Smiling pityingly over his glasses at Lena, he shook his head, “the logistics make that impossible. It would take decades, if not hundreds of years, to build the infrastructure in space. Let alone the means of reliable transportation to carry materials up there in the first place,” 

Looking around the table at each member in turn, a derogatory smirk on his face, he continues shaking his head at each of them like a disappointed father figure.

“It’s a pipe dream. Quite frankly I’m shocked you’ve all been sucked into this farce. What a waste of time.”

Smiling to herself now, Lena folds her own hands in imitation of her one and only naysayer. 

“So, what I’m hearing is, the only reason this proposal wouldn’t work in your eyes is because we don’t have the capacity to put enough infrastructure and solar panels in the Earths orbit, without an exorbitant amount of time and cost. Correct?”

“Exactly, my dear Lena. It’s a pie in the sky idea!”

As the Dr. chortles to himself over his lame ass joke, Lena calmly uses the remote control to reset the video. To the exact point that shows footage of Kara as Supergirl single-handedly lifting a billion ton alien spaceship off the Earth in Nevada, and carrying it into space.

“You were saying?” Lena smirked.

As the room erupted into excited conversation again, Lena caught such a look of impotent fury on Van Waltz’s face she shivered. Like a primordial reaction. She tuned him out after that, making a mental note to keep a close eye on him going forward. That look was a promise of intended future suffering and she did not intend to make herself an easy target.

 

********************

 

Alex was half heartedly clearing the kitchen up whilst Brooke read Alara to sleep. Their daughter loved stories like Alara’s Aunt loved pot-stickers; obsessively and compulsively. She hears Brooke gently close the door and her heart beats faster in anticipation. Besides a debrief regarding the graffiti they’d found, she’d had hardly any time with Brooke all day. When the day had drawn to a close she’d been hard pushed not to grab her girls and run for the exit. Kara had been gushing about taking Lena out for a celebratory meal and she’d forced herself to be there for her. Her pride in Lena’s energy proposal was palpable and her joy in her partner was totally heart-warming for Alex to see. 

Feeling a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist from behind, Alex closes her eyes, her head dropping back onto Brooke’s shoulder. 

“You okay sweetheart?”

Spinning in Brooke’s arms, she wraps her own arms tightly around her partner’s shoulders, burying her face in that wonderful place between her neck and her chin that seemed made for her to nuzzle in.

“Yes and no,” she mumbles. Her lips were pressed against the soft, tempting flesh in front of her and Alex was hard put to remember what she was annoyed about right now.

“How are you feeling about J’on insisting you stay in the DEO again tomorrow?”

Oh, yeah. That’s what she was annoyed about. Blowing out a breath in exasperation, Alex hops up onto the counter. Her legs dangling, hands planted either side of her hips. Brooke leans back against the stove opposite.

“I don’t get it Brooke. It’s like he doesn’t trust me anymore. Because why? I beat up two dirt bags that hurt you? Yeah, maybe I could have gone easier on them, but I didn’t kill them. And I’m not changing or mutating into something unknown. This caution is way overboard.”

“I agree.”

“Well I.. Wait, what?”

Brooke smiles gently, pushing off the work surface and coming to stand between Alex’s legs, her hands resting on each thigh.

“I think he’s concerned about something other than you beating a couple of punks up; concerned about something to do with both of us. He’s hiding his thoughts from me, so I don’t know exactly what’s going on. I’ll do you a deal. Alara’s birthday party is on Saturday. That’s only two days away. Let’s enjoy the party and the weekend, and on Monday? If he hasn’t said anything by then? We’ll both confront him together. Okay?”

Alex stares into Brooke’s eyes, seeing within them someone who’ll always have her back, always be on her side. Nodding slightly, she lifts her hands and traces Brooke’s face, down her neck, her wonderful arms and rests her hands atop hers on her thighs. Rushing heat seems to press out from just those two points of contact; their bond letting them both feel the spark of sensual energy that just arced between them. With a sudden urgency that surprises Brooke, Alex lunges upwards, capturing her mouth and seeking entrance with her tongue immediately. Not that Brooke seemed to mind, instantly pressing closer and returning her passion ardently. 

Brooke’s empathic link always made sex with her an amazing experience, but after her gift of life, it had become phenomenal. The bond was so powerful it was an exercise to hold back to draw out the anticipation. One touch from Brooke and she was aflame. Feeling Brooke’s urgency rising, Alex struggled out of her clothes as quickly as she could in her awkward position perched on the edge of the counter. She might receive a decent wage from the DEO, but not enough to keep replacing the clothes Brooke accidentally ripped in the throes of passion. 

As soon as Alex was naked, Brooke fell on her with mouth and hands. After her pregnancy with Alara, her breasts had been too sore to touch for months. Brooke had been making up for lost time since then, and then some. She could use her teeth and lips in perfect synchronicity to cause unbelievable sensations from her head to her toes when she sucked her nipple into her mouth just like… oh God, just like that! And then she’d gently hold it at the base with her teeth while her lips and tongue did the most amazing… oh fuck! The most amazing things to her…

Feeling Brooke let go of her nipple with a pop, she raises her suddenly heavy head on a neck that seemed to barely support its weight anymore. Just in time to see such a singularly sexy, ravenous look on Brooke’s face as she runs her hands down her legs and pushes her knees further apart, Alex felt like she might come there and then before her talented tongue had even touched her sex. Falling back onto the counter, the cool marble surface didn’t even register on her senses, her whole focus on the sight of her lover between her thighs, loving her. She had a brief moment to worry about whether this was appropriate, seeing as how they’d been making pancakes on this very spot that morning, before losing all coherent though and giving herself over to pleasure. 

 

Later, dozing in Brooke’s arms in bed, she thought for a moment how blissful her life was. She was sated, content, had a beautiful daughter, a wonderful sister and parents, an amazing boss. Most of all, she had a woman who loved her beyond measure, and who she was so in love with she couldn’t even begin to describe it. She was hap…

Her mobile phone disturbed her train of thought mid word. Seeing Kara’s name flash across the screen Alex grabbed it up, nearly fumbling in her hast. She was supposed to be out at dinner with Lena. She’d only be phoning if something had happened. Icy fear gripped Alex’s heart. Brooke had already sat up and turned lights on, awakened by the spike in Alex’s emotions. She watched Alex expectantly, searching for answers in her eyes.

“Kara? What is it? What’s wrong?”

Sobbing, barely coherent, Kara stammered out barely enough for Alex to follow, “They took her Alex. They’ve arrested her!”

“Kara, slow down. Arrested who? Who’s been arrested?”

“Lena. They just came and arrested Lena. Took her right out of the restaurant, in front of everyone.”

“What the hell? Why? What did they say she’s been arrested for? Kara…?”

“Alex, they’re saying she killed someone. She’s been arrested for the murder of Dr. Christopher Van Waltz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter hopefully at the weekend.
> 
> See y'all soon 
> 
> R x

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really sorry but I don’t think I’ll ever finish this. Life hung my pen up for me and spat the bits out. 
> 
> Thanks everyone who commented and liked. You’ve no idea how much it meant to me.
> 
> Love to you all,
> 
> R x


End file.
